darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundwave Makes Assignments
Back to 2011 Logs 09 August 2011 Hookshot, Soundwave, Vortex Polyhex Intelligence Compound Soundwave is a dark blue shadow backlit by the brightness of many, many monitors, which he's still studying even when the two intelligence agents he has summoned arrive. The monitors, as always, show a variety of mechs and places, most of them active live feeds, although some are static, including a number showing the Autobot CMO and his various associates. Hookshot slips in with respectful silence, donning yet another new paint job in steel gray and cinnabar, with a green filter over his white optics. He glances beyond Soundwave to the various monitors, squinting slightly with a hint of curiousity. Vortex turns up a little later than planned, having been distracted people-watching. As he enters the room, he's distracted anew, intrigued by Hookshot's change in paint-job. But he does nothing more than assess the mech from the corner of his optics, as he files in beside him and stands to a version of attention to wait for Soundwave to acknowledge them. Soundwave turns after a moment. "Vortex. Hookshot." The voice is monotone, level, and gives absolutely nothing away. Hookshot inclines his head and then salutes. "Sir." Vortex does likewise, watching both of them. Soundwave is as inscrutable as ever, and very interesting for it. "Hookshot: recent missions, successful. Longer-term surveillance, required for investigation. Latest report from Cubicron indicates occasional presence of Autobots." Soundwave indicates a monitor that displays clips of several Autobots (Dually, Crackshot, Shark, Ratchet, and First Aid) entering and exiting from Lifeline's clinic at various times, obvious from the changing presence of other mechs on the street. "Familiarity with this location: adequate?" Hookshot smirks with confidence and nods his head. "More than adequate. You can leave this to me, Soundwave, Sir!" Vortex watches with interest. It's always good to know what other operatives are meant to be up to. Soundwave nods. "Your assignment: document all interaction at location: neutral medical clinic. Cross reference with known Autobot personnel and associates. Duration: one orn." "I am eager to serve. You can depend on me. Now then, am I dismissed to prepare for my departure?" Hookshot inquires with an arched optic ridge. He is not unaware of being observed by the other mech, but doesn't so much as glance at Vortex, his full attention upon Soundwave. Soundwave 's visor flashes. "Dismissed." He turns to focus his attention on Vortex. "Additional analysis of previous interrogation of Autobot subject?" Vortex finds it interesting that Hookshot doesn't appear to want to stick around and find out what /he's/ up to. He's also intrigued as to exactly what the Autobots are up to - or what Soundwave thinks they're up to - but he manages to keep quiet. Hookshot performs a lengthy salute, and then pivots stiffly on his heel and walks out, but with his aural recepticals keen on hearing all he can on his way out. Soundwave watches Vortex. "Vortex: your attention required." The reprimand isn't delivered in any different tone, but the meaning is fairly clear. "Additional analysis of Autobot subject completed? Reports indicate extremely low likelihood of project: 'gerwalk' as viable lead." Vortex tilts his head, grinning under his mask. Soundwave would certainly know what Vortex had told Megatron, and Vortex can't see anything worthwhile in trying to play one off against the other. "Sir... Yes, additional analysis indicates that the intel gained has... limited use. Three things stand out to me, the 'ges_' slip of the glossa, the mention of Ratchet, and the talk about frames: triplechanges, the cogs and the aerial mode concept. As I reported to his lordship, I need another subject, and a whole one this time, no damage to the head." Soundwave waits a long moment, systems humming as possibilities are calculated and scenarios are run. "Permission to obtain additional subject: granted. However-" there's another long pause. "Chances of successful interrogation rise if appropriate subject is obtained vs general Autobot population." "Well yes," Vortex responds. He'd thought that was implicit, but Soundwave appears to have underestimated him. And actually, now that he comes to think about it, being underestimated is far more useful than being overestimated. Still... "Once we have an appropriate subject, I'm going to need time," he says. "The best techniques can't be rushed." Soundwave 's face- or lack thereof- is unreadable, and his posture is stiff and unmoving as always. "For now: patience. Research required to determine best subject. Current Autobot roster lends credence to single individual as moderate likelihood of being individual implicated in previous interrogation; however, probability not extreme." "Which individual?" Vortex asks. His other train of thought comes to an abrupt halt, as Soundwave manages to grab his full attention. Soundwave turns. The monitors respond to a nonverbal command, the live feeds retreating to the screens along one edge. "Current images: Autobot medical staff. Taken during triage after raid on Iacon. Second mech, Ratchet's apprentice, directly supervised. Designation: First Aid. However, seniority to supervise project of any importance: unlikely." "He's small," Vortex says. "Looks fragile. Could be used for leverage over Ratchet, if we capture them both." His optics brighten, reflecting his rather nasty hidden smile. Soundwave shakes his head. "Probability of retaining Ratchet for sufficient time after capture: poor. Value to the Autobots: extremely high." Vortex gives a little huff; that's disappointing. "But they don't value the assistant so highly?" he asks. Soundwave is silent a klik. "Unknown. Rank, minimal. Time with the autobots: less than a decivorn. Previously neutral. Documentation of personal history: minimal, most likely cause: age of less than one vorn. Autobots have no reason to value." "Hmm..." Vortex studies the image some more. "His security clearance can't be high," he says. "But everyone overhears things..." Not to mention that medical files could be very useful indeed. "Probability of success: mixed. Possibility of being individual mentioned in previous interrogation, significant. Greatest difficulty: access to individual." Soundwave says. Vortex perks up. "Really?" he says, about the idea that First Aid is the assistant mentioned. "Now that's interesting... So, how do we get to him?" Soundwave again is silent. "Currently: no viable plan for acquisition. Suggestion: patience. Situation fluid, likely to change. Medics frequently accessible after battles while performing triage." "Understood," Vortex says, although he is a little frustrated about this. "Um, sir? Has anything else come in which might be relevant?" "Nothing at present." Soundwave says. Behind him, the monitors change configuration again, the live feeds taking over most of the screens. "Additional questions?" Vortex is distracted by the monitors, and tries to take in as much information as he can before turning back to Soundwave. "Permission to go to Cubicron?" Vortex asks. Soundwave gives the impression of studying Vortex. "Purpose?" "See what people know." Vortex's rotors turn a little. "Cultivate leads..." He also wants to get to know the place; plus, there's always the hoards of roaming empties who no-one could possibly miss. He's getting a little twitchy in Polyhex where everyone's off limits to him. Soundwave contemplates for a moment. "Interference with Hookshot, not permitted. Otherwise, acceptable. Additionally, avoid members of criminal organization 'mob' and subgroup "Skorponoks". Reason: potential conflict with ongoing operation." "Yes, sir," Vortex says. "Any particular locations I should avoid?" "Medical clinic primary location of Hookshot's surveillance. Affliated mechs: not to be disturbed. Skorponoks, primarily race on outskirts, locations varying. Your judgement: will suffice. Discretion mandatory and of utmost importance." "Discretion will be /no/ problem," Vortex says. Soundwave 's visor flickers again. "Acceptable. Vortex: dismissed." Soundwave turns back to the monitors, the matter closed, as far as he is concerned. The live feeds begin shifting again. Hookshot heads into the Security and Intel Complexes -- Polyhex City. Vortex doesn't salute or bow as Soundwave has turned away from him, he simply turns out and leaves, a very pleased grin on his face. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Vortex's LogsCategory:Hookshot's Logs